


Immer und immer wieder

by Esther (esda)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-28
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba sieht sich in einem nie enden wollenden Kreislauf, aus dem es keinen Ausweg zu geben scheint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immer und immer wieder

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction zum Manga "Fainda no Hyouseki - You are my LovePrize in Viewfinder" von Yamane Ayano:  
> Takaba sieht sich in einem nie enden wollenden Kreislauf, aus dem es keinen Ausweg zu geben scheint. Antwort auf die Challenge der LJ-Community fanfic100_de (Thema: #044 - Kreis). Spontane Eingabe und meine erste veröffentlichte Fanfic _ever_.

Alles wiederholte sich nur immer wieder.  
Takaba durchlebte ein ständiges Déjà-vu: Er rannte von Asami fort, nur um kurz darauf wieder von ihm eingefangen zu werden. Immer und immer wieder.

Als er damals meinte ein paar gute Schnappschüsse von einem Yakuza und dessen dunklen Machenschaften bekommen zu können, hatte er den Kreislauf in Gang gesetzt. Seitdem schien es für ihn – und für Asami – kein Entrinnen mehr zu geben. Egal, welche Richtung er einschlug, so schien er sich doch nur fortwährend auf Asami zu zu bewegen. Welchen Schritt er auch machte, so konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Wege unablässig kreuzten.

Zig Male war er umgezogen, um seine Ruhe zu haben. Und genauso oft stand spätestens eine Woche später doch plötzlich wieder der Mann, den er fürchtete wie sonst nichts und absurder Weise trotzdem begehrte wie sonst nichts, in seinem Wohnzimmer mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Gesicht, einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel und dem aktuellen Haustürschlüssel in der Hand.  
Takaba hatte nie herausgefunden, wie Asami das jedesmal angestellt hatte, aber die Kenntnis dessen hätte ihn ja trotzdem nicht davor bewahrt, dass es Asami weiterhin gelingen würde Zugang zu seinen Wohnungen zu erhalten.  
Irgendwann hatte Takaba es dann aufgegeben ständig das Appartement zu wechseln. Auf Dauer konnte er sich das nämlich weder zeitlich noch finanziell leisten.

Er hatte versucht Aufträge zu umgehen, in die Yakuza verwickelt sein könnten. Die Chancen Asami mal wieder bei einer solchen Gelegenheit zu begegnen, waren einfach zu hoch.  
Trotzdem musste er ja schließlich von irgendwas leben und er konnte nicht zu jeder größeren Veranstaltung, über die er berichten sollte, einfach nicht erscheinen. Doch genau das war auch wiederum der Fehler, denn bei solchen Anlässen begegnete er *immer* Asami. Ausnahmslos.

Nach einer Weile war er auf die Idee gekommen sich bei ausländischen Zeitungen auf Volontariatsplätze für Photojournalisten zu bewerben. Eine britische Zeitung hatte ihm geantwortet und ihm angeboten für ein Jahr in Edinburgh zu arbeiten.  
Takaba hatte es nicht einmal bis zum Flughafen geschafft. Noch auf dem Weg dorthin hatten ihn Asamis Gorillas eingesammelt und zu ihrem Boss geschleift. Schließlich konnte der ja nicht zulassen, dass man ihm sein Spielzeug wegnahm und so hatte er Takaba erst einmal zwei Wochen lang bei sich festgehalten und niemals ohne Aufsicht gelassen.  
Takaba und vor allem sein Rücken und Hintern erinnerten sich noch zu gut an diese anstrengende, demütigende und nicht sonderlich schmerzfreie Zeit. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt und seitdem nicht wieder versucht sich von Tokio zu entfernen. Es führten ihn doch alle Wege nur wieder zu Asami zurück.  
Doch sich Asami ergeben, das würde er sich auch niemals. Er würde weitermachen wie bisher. Asami meiden, Asami suchen, vor Asami fliehen, von Asami eingefangen werden.  
Immer und immer wieder.


End file.
